This invention relates to a breast pump, and more particularly to a breast receptor which will simulate the mouth of a suckling infant.
Breast pumps having breast receptors of various constructions are well known in the art, such as those disclosed in the following U.S. Pat. Nos.:
______________________________________ 316,584 Turner Apr. 28, 1885 1,156,202 Barrett Oct. 12, 1915 1,670,610 Colby May 22, 1928 1,847,656 Lasker Mar. 1, 1932 2,060,063 Frimand Nov. 10, 1936 2,222,811 Dinesen Nov. 26, 1940 3,738,363 Lunas et al Jun. 12, 1973 3,782,385 Loyd Jan. 1, 1974 3,822,703 Davisson Jul. 9, 1974 3,911,920 Susinn Oct. 14, 1975 4,263,912 Adams Apr. 28, 1981 ______________________________________
Of the above patents, the following U.S. patents disclose breast receptors of plastic or elastic material:
______________________________________ 3,738,363 Lunas et al Jun. 12, 1973 3,782,385 Loyd Jan. 1, 1974 3,822,703 Davisson Jul. 9, 1974 3,911,920 Susinn Oct. 14, 1975 4,263,912 Adams Apr. 28, 1981 ______________________________________
Although the above Adams U.S. Pat. No. 4,263,912, teaches variations in wall thickness (13, 15) in a breast receptor 12, nevertheless, the walls of the Adams breast receptor are thinner toward the outer flared end portion of the receptacle in order to simulate a peristaltic pumping action upon the breast.
None of the above patents disclose a breast pump incorporating a breast receptor in which the merging portions of the frusto-conical walls of the skirt and the wall of the tubular stem are relatively thin compared with the remaining wall portions of the receptor to increase the flexibility of these merging wall portions for the maximum suckling effect in response to the pumping action, and for optimum transfer of the touch stimulus from the hand of the mother to her breast through the wall of the receptor.